destino: la luna
by jhoz kuo
Summary: Darine, "exilia" a serena de la tierra, y sus guardianas, como fieles que son, deciden ir con ella a la luna
1. Chapter I

**Aclaro, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para darle un poco de emoción a mi historia, ya que estos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon **

_**CHAPTER I**_

El tenso silencio fue roto por un sollozo…

-príncipe – solo atino a decir sailor Plut

-eres un mal agradecido…- dijo la mas fuerte de las sailor

-como te atreves ¿?- pregunto sailor Neptune terminando por su compañera

-nuestra princesa no merece esto – dijo sailor Saturn

-después de todo lo que hemos hecho por la tierra… – dijo sailor Mars

-un planeta que no es nuestro protector…– continúo sailor Júpiter

-pero no por eso lo hemos abandonado… – continuo sailor Venus

-hemos dado nuestras vidas por el… – siguió sailor Mercury

-no mas – dijeron las ocho sailor poniéndose en posición de lucha delante de su princesa

-grito mortal!!

-tierra tiembla!!

-maremoto de Neptuno!!

-Silence Glaive Surprise!! (es q no c como se diga en español.. tradúzcanlo jeje)

-saeta llameante de Marte!!

-centellas relampagueantes de Júpiter!!

-beso de amor y belleza de Venus!!

-rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!

-basta!!- dijo una voz sorprendiéndolas a todas, serena llego flotando convertida en la princesa Serenity y se pudo en frente de ella, las ocho aun con los poderes en las manos, se le quedaron viendo…

-serena – dijeron todas

-que no escuchaste lo que dijo…- dijo sailor Uranus viendo con furia al príncipe Endimión

-Darién, si lo que piensas es que por mi culpa la tierra ha estado en problemas siempre… me iré, -todas se sorprendieron al escucharla decir eso- solo te pido dejes vivir aquí a mis amigas y guardianas, prometo que si haces eso, y no las lastimas, la luna siempre protegerá a la tierra – se paralizaron al escuchar eso…- pero solo si las dejas vivir en paz por siempre – no podían creer lo que su princesa estaba haciendo, estaba pidiendo por ellas, ofriendose a cuidar de un planeta del cual practicamente la estaban exiliando... un palneta por que elcual seimpre dio su propia vida...un planeta que ni su propio protector habia cuidado como lo hacia su princesa...

Darién la miro con frialdad, esa mirada tan conocida para serena...pero que ya no le podia hacer daño, nomas

-no lo permitiremos – dijeron todas al unisón viéndola con determinación

-pero chicas – dijo serena volteándolas a ver – es lo mejor

-claro que no, nosotras iremos contigo – dijeron todas

-no pueden, - dijo sonriendo y mirándolas con tristeza – su familia esta aquí, su vida, sus sueños…

-serena tonta – dijo Mars

-yo no quiero estar sin ti – dijo Mercury

-ya no seria lo mismo – dijo mina

-no seria tan divertido –dijo lita

-nosotras siempre estaremos contigo, iremos a ya donde se encuentre nuestra querida princesa – dijeron las sailor outer

-la que le dio luz a nuestras vidas – dijo Saturn

-pero – dijo serena, sorprendida y feliz

-nada de peros – dijo mina

Todas miraron con determinación a Darién, el hombre que tanto sufrir había hecho a su princesa y amiga del alma

-esperemos que no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste – dijo sailor Uranus

En la frente de todas las sailor empezaron a brillar los signos de sus planetas rodeando a serena, mirándola con mucha ternura… serena ya ni volteo a ver a Darién… y así las ocho sailor y su princesa viajaron hasta llegar a su destino, la luna.

s&s

En el planeta de las flores de fuego…

-que fue eso ¿? – preguntaron tres chicos

-siento como una gran energía viaja por el espacio – ya que no muy seguido se sentía un tipo de energía como esta los tres se sorprendieron…

-ese cosmos…es de..

-las chicas!! – exclamaron…

bombon, estaras bien¿? ¿?, pensaba un pelinegro…

A donde se dirigen ¿?, pensaba el peliplateado…

Algo abra ocurrido en la tierra ¿?, se preguntaba el pelicastaño

-la princesa de la luna ha sido exiliada de la tierra – llego hasta ellos la voz de la princesa kakyu

-que ¿? – mas que sorprendidos preguntaron

-se dirigen a la luna, ha reconstruir el reino que una vez existió ahí….

Los tres se quedaron pensativos…

Seiya, se encontraba preocupado…

"que le aria Darién a mi bombón ¿?" se preguntaba Seiya

"Como se encontrara Mercury" pensaba Taiki

"mina", solo pensaba Yaten

Los tres sumidos en sus pensamiento son se dieron cuenta que la princesa sonrió con tristeza…

-la princesa necesitara de toda el apoyo posible – dijo la princesa Kakyu Se sorprendieron al escuchar eso…

-princesa… yo… - trataba de decir Seiya, pues el quería estar al lado de su bombón, sabia que lo necesitaba…

-pueden ir – dijo la princesa leyendo el pensamiento de los tres, pues aunque ni Yaten ni Taiki habían dicho nada sabia que ellos querían lo mismo que Seiya – los libero de sus obligaciones conmigo…vayan a donde su corazón les pide…

No sabían como reacción, pues era verdad querían estar al lado de esas niñas, pero… su princesa

-no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien – dijo sonriendo – las nuevas sailor ya están listas…

-princesa – dijeron los tres, pues no sabían que mas decir…

-vayan mis estrellas fugaces – dijo extendiendo sus manos, de las cuales salió una energía que iba dirigida hacia ello, los tres al comprender eso, hicieron una reverencia…

-gracias princesa – dieron los tres sonriendo

La princesa Kakyu solo sonrió tristemente, pues sabía que no los volvería a ver, ellos ya habían encontrado a las dueñas de su corazón….

s&s

-estas segura serena ¿? – preguntaron las Sailors

-si chicas – dijo sonriendo

Las sailor la rodearon tomadas de la mano y brindándole la energía…

-eterno cristal de plata devuélvele la luz a aquello que brillo y nunca debió dejar de brillar, haz que este reino brille una vez mas – dijo alzando el cristal de plata… los ocho poderes de la sailor se le unieron y así una gran luz cubrió a toda la luna… ante ellas apareció un gran palacio blanco, y a su alrededor se podía ver un jardín extenso de rosas y muchas otras flores…

* * *

holis!!

q tal¿?

jejeje

ps... aqi sta mi primer cap...

jejeje

fue toda una experiencia el subir este cap...

jajaja

iore dos dias jejeje por q no qeria... jejeje

beuno espero q les gueste...

solo para aclarar:

serena y seiya son mi pareja favorita...

asi esq sorry a aqellas q no les guste..

jejeje

bueno, darien, mmmm

veremos que acms con el...

_con cariño:_

_jhoz kou_


	2. Chapter II

**Aclaro, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para darle un poco de emocion a mi historia, ya que estos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon**

**_CHAPTER II_**

_-déjame remplazarlo…._

Desde el balcón de su habitación, serena recordaba a cierto joven de cabellera negra…

-son muy hermosas las estrellas, no crees luna ¿? – pregunto volteando a ver a su amiga…

-princesa…- luna no sabia que decir, pues desde que habían llegado a la luna serena se pasaba todo el tiempo viendo las estrellas, digo seria normal ver la tierra, pero ni eso hacia, no sabia que hacer, _Reyna Serenity, que debo hacer ¿?_…

-iré a dar un paseo por el jardín – dijo serena sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación…

S&S

Desde lejos las sailo obsevaban caminar por los jardinas a su princesa...

-se ven tan triste, aunque trate de engañarnos con esa sonrisa… la conocemos…

-es verdad mina, trata de hacernos creer que todo esta bien…

-es obvio, no es para menos que el idiota de Darién le haya hecho eso… - dijo haruka

-nosotros también pensábamos que era por eso… pero… - dijo Mars

-nuestra princesa piensa en una estrella…- dijo al pequeña Hotaru...

-que!!- exclamo haruka

-debemos aceptarlo, nuestra princesa se enamoro de una estrella…-dijo Setsuna

-pero... y Tokio de Cristal ¿?, y Rini ¿? - pregunto Haruka

-haruka... desde que Seiya aparecio en la vida de nuestra princesa, el futuro era muy incierto, las puertas del tiempo no se abrian para nada, y con lo que pasaba con Darien...

-eso quiere decir que Rini, no existira... - dijo pensativa Hotaru

Setsuna no sabia si contestar a eso o no, ella sabia la verdad, pero aun habia varias cosas que las Sailor tendrian que aclarar para aceptar el futuro...

Las sailor se sumienron en sus pensamientos, pues no sabian que hacer... era cierto habian reconstruido la Luna con el poder del Cristal de Plata, pero muchas cosas raras estaban pasando, al parecer con cuando el Cristal de Plata solto tal poder, despertaron muchos planetas que habian quedado dormidos al termino de la guerra con Galaxia, era muy extraño, hoy mismo vendria un tal "consejo" a hablar con la princesa

s&s

Tres estrellas aparecieron en el horizonte…

-_yo nunca te dejare sola, bombón_

_Me mentiste seiya, me abandonaste, me dejaste sola_… serena estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor…

-bombón...

Serena ecucho esa voz... no era justo, por que su mente tendria que jugar con ella asi¿?

-bombon, estoy aqui...

Queria voltear... pero temia que cuando lo hiciera... fuese solo una ilusion

-bombon, perdóname por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo – dijo muy cerca de su oido, erizandole la piel

-seiya!- exclamo, volteando… habia sentido su aliento

-mi dulce bombón- dijo sonriendo…

Serena corrió echándose a sus brazos, no podia creer que por fin estuviera ahi...abrazándose a su cuello soltó un sollozo…

-seiya-murmuro-estas aquí - dijo aferrandose a el

-claro que si, bombón – dijo abrazándola de igual manera – te prometí que siempre estaría contigo….–dijo besando su cabello – es hora de cumplir mi promesa – dijo

-te extrañe tanto...- dijo temblando, tenia que decirle...

-yo...yo tambien, mi dulce bombon... no sabes cuanto te extrañe - dijo Seiya pues el que ella se expresara si le daba mucho gusto... la separo unpoco para poder verla a los ojos y tomo su cara con las manos - te prometo que nunca me separare de ti - dijo sonriendo y limpiando sus lagrimas con los dedos - eres tan hermosa - dijo haciendo que Serena se sonrojara profundamente

-Seiya - susurro...

Estuvieron así por un poco mas de tiempo, viendose mutuamente hasta que Serena recordo a las chicas y separondose de el…

-vamos con las chicas, estarán felices de verte y Yaten y Taiki ¿?- pregunto

-ellos están por aquí, me dieron tiempo para verte a solas…

-vamos- dijo un poco sonrojada por el hecho de que Yaten y Taiki la ayan estado vendo...

De repente aparecieron dos jóvenes delante de ellos…

-Yaten, Taiki, que gusto verlos… - abrazo a ambos…ellos se sorprendieron un poco, pero igual le regresaron el abrazo y solo sonrieron.

-nosotros también estamos muy gustosos de verla, princesa- dijeron los dos

-princesa ¿? –se sorprendió- no me gustan las formalidades, ustedes me conocieron como Serena y quiero que así siga siendo.. – dijo sonriendo a lo que ellos igual sonrieron –vamos

Serena tomo de la mano a Seiya, sorprendiéndolos por eso acto, y junto con los otros dos se dirigió al castillo, entraron por una puerta la cual daba a un pasillo y de ahí entraron a un salón muy grande…

-esperen aquí, será una gran sorpresa para las chicas enseguida las llamare – dijo saliendo de la sala…

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues desde que pisaron la luna no dejaban de admirar la gran belleza…

-este lugar es muy hermoso – dijo Yaten

-así es – convino Taiki - que trsite que haya desaparecido con el milenio de plata, hace siglos...

Seiya solo miraba a través de la gran ventana, fuera donde se podía apreciar un hermoso jardín, de repente la puerta se abrió, volteo y lo primero que vio fue a su bombón, _como la había extrañado_

-chicos!!-exclamaron las sailor de los planetas interiores corriendo hacia ellos…

-Yaten - dijo Mina acercandose a el para abrazarlo - has crecido -dijo sacandole una sonrisa a Yaten, este solo correspondio al abrazo haciendo que sus hermanos lo miraran con asombro...

-Taiki - dijo Ami, sonrojada - que tal as estado ¿? - pregunto

-vaya-dijo michuru sonriendo a lo que se avecinaba con haruka

-con que ustedes fueron los que entraraon a la luna hace un momento – dijo Setsuna y Hotaru solo sonrió

Haruka no sabia como reaccionar, pues era verdad en la tierra había casi odiado a los kou, pero conlo que le habia dicho Setsuna... y mas al ver que su princesa tenia esa mirada otra vez...

-como están ¿?- pregunto por fin haruka sonriendo, lo que hizo que todas mostraran su gran sorpresa

-ya sabia yo que tu tenias un corazón… –dijo sonriendo Seiya – y que linda sonrisa – dijo haciendo que haruka se sonrojara

-no te aproveches- dijo haruka – los acepto por que mi princesa es feliz… si no…

-haruka!-exclamaron todas

-esta bien- dijo a lo que todas sonrieron

-muy bien chicos, díganos, que hacen aquí? – pregunto mina que no se había separado del brazo de Yaten –como supieron donde encontrarnos…-dijo haciendo que todas la miraran con una cara de reprobación…pues a serena aun le afectaba eso...

Ya sentadas todas en la sala, Seiya comenzó a relatar…

-la princesa nos libero-dijo Seiya

-así es – dijo Taiki

–nos dijo que… nos liberaba de nuestras obligaciones con ella – dijo Yaten

-oh!!-exclamaron las cuatro sailor…

-y se piensan quedar aquí un tiempo con nosotras ¿- pregunto serena, cosa que dejo impactadas a las chicas…

-claro que si bombón- dijo Seiya, pues nunca se imagino que su bomboncito lo pidiera…

-muy bien!!- dijo con alegría, sorprendiendo a todas, pues hacia mucho que su princesa no se expresaba así….

–Luna!!- dijo, mas bien, grito, en la puerta apareció una hermosa joven de negros cabellos rizados y piel blanca – puedes darles unas habitaciones a los chicos, ya que van a pasar aquí una buena temporada….

-luna?- dijo Yaten, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara

-joven Yaten, que gusto verlo- dijo sonriendo

-pero como ¿?- pregunto Taiki, pues era verdad esa joven era Luna, solo la había reconocido por la luna creciente en su frente…

-serena me transformo en humana… - así de sencillo contesto Luna

-espera, Luna- dijo serena acercándose a ella le susurro algo al oído... – si?- pregunto

-pero…- al mirar a Serena tan suplicante decidió concederle ese capricho, aunque sabia muy bien que cierta Sailor no el iba a gustar la idea..., aria lo que fuera por que Serena volviera a ser la misma de antes!!, así que sonrio y dijo – claro, síganme chicos

-bombón… yo…- trato de decir Seiya

-no te preocupes, descansa y ya hablaremos, si ¿? - se acerco a el y le sonrío muy cálidamente haciendo que el corazón de Seiya brincara de emoción… antes de que pudiese decir algo...

-princesa, los del consejo han llegado – dijo un joven apuesto de cabellara rubia tirando al blanco…- la esperan en el salón

-gracias Artemis, -dijo haciendo una mueca muy graciosa – bueno, los veré hoy en la cena chicos, descansen y siéntanse como en su propia casa – termino diciendo y salio de la sala, las Outer salieron tras ella…

s&s

En sus habitaciones los chicos pensaban en eso del "consejo ha llegado", cual consejo ¿? Se preguntaban cada uno, para luego hacer a unlado ese pensamiento por ciertas jovencitas…

_Ami se veía muy bien _pensaba Taiki

_Mina…_pensaba Yaten 

_Se veía tan hermosa… _obvio, Seiya, no sabia como le iba a hacer, pero de algo estaba seguro, esta vez nadie iba a separalo de su bombon...

s&s

-princesa – dijeron 8 señores de edad madura

Serena, con una actitud muy seria, asintió… detras de ella venían las sailor Outer, y junto a ella Artemis, el cual se había convertido junto con Luna en sus consejeros,ya que al llegar a la luna habian recorado todo lo ocurrido en el milenio de plata, y las Outer la apoyaban como podían

-tomen asiento, por favor – dijo Serena sentándose en un sillón

-cual es el motivo de esta reunion - pregunto Artemis, adelantandose a cualquiera

-eso es muy simple, pero a la vez, demasiado complicado...

-pues para que exista una equidad en la Galixia...

-como la ha existido por milenios...

-pero la cual se rompio con la caida del milenio de plata...

-y asi poder evitar esas disputas como las hubo antes...

-es necesario...

-que la princesa de la luna...

-consiba matrimonio- dijo un hombre con firmeza

* * *

hi!!

q tal¿? jejeje

como estubo est cap¿? auch..

jejeje creo q stoi media lokita... jajaja bueno la vdd espero q les aia gustado... jajaja

ia dije... soi fan de mi pareja favorita : Seiya y Serena... asi esq ps sorry, pero st histo es de eios dos, para q no m fusilen las fans de Darien.. he¿?

en fin.. espero q estan bn... oks??

_con cariño:_

_jhoz kou_


End file.
